


Cold Sleeper

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [51]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Ballet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Cryogenics, Cults, Curses, Dragons, Duelling, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Antagonist, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Kings & Queens, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Poetry, Rivalry, Snow and Ice, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: What emotion is required to tear the White Veil from the Tenjoin Asuka’s eyes?
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	Cold Sleeper

Cold Sleeper

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

What emotion is required to tear the White Veil from the Tenjoin Asuka’s eyes?

* * *

Fairy twinkle toes. Ballerina chambered in the spell of illusion ice sculptures. The cult leader’s cryosleep.  
Eyes unemotive and smile cold, she chills as his absolute-zero apostle.  
White Night’s Queen, gunning from the fort.  
Unmelting, so she may take the key and burn her arctic sky.  
Dismissing the strange black that would intrude on her true white.  
Blowing away the swing of memories.  
The warm feelings of their childhood shone to unmoved blindness.  
With a sweep of her cape, the snowstorm quickens.  
Tremolos on the piano.  
Frostbitten warriors on the thin ice shudder’d solid.  
Magicstruck.  
Too numb to cast the same turn. Unable to use their bodies among the shaking icicles.  
Useless struggle.  
Staved into evaporating flakes.  
Brotherless blizzard that freezes fools before the white light’s sacred, revelatory veil.  
Blue-Ice White Night’s Dragon.  
Is there a break in its armour?  
The midnight sun refusing to climb higher.  
The white night refusing to end.  
But if Judai has it right.  
And anger is her flaring friend.  
The dawn comes tomorrow.


End file.
